1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for supporting data editing in a computer environment and, more particularly, to a method and a system adapted to generate a collection of mutually associated data such as software specifications while maintaining the consistency of such data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art editing methods of this kind have been characterized by their ability to allow or refuse their users to gain access to given files, and to allow the accepted users to merely reference or update particular data therein. This function is discussed illustratively in "Standard UNIX Handbook," by Richard Gauthier (Japanese translation from ASCII Publications, 1982).
Some of these systems also have had a function of inhibiting partial update of the data edited by a particular editor. This function is described illustratively in "OFIS/POL-EV Grammar/Operation Manual" for Hatachi Creative Workstation 2050 (Hitachi, Ltd., 1985). This technique involves inhibiting all users from updating certain designated portions of the data.
There are cases where a plurality of users edit a collection of mutually associated data such as software specifications. In such cases, the first prior art function mentioned above has a problem. That is, data can only be protected in units of files even when mutually associated data exist in a plurality of files. The second prior art function cited above also has a problem. Partial data in each file may be selectively protected, but the protection extends to all users. It is impossible to protect the data depending on the type or qualifications of the user.
Conventionally, the type of allowable access was changed (e.g., data update inhibited) only when a user so designated. Once the access type was set, it was inherited unless and until it was changed by the user. Thus it was impossible to provide such forms of editing supporting as inhibiting the updating of the finalized portions of specifications whenever such finalizing occurred or inhibiting the alteration of only the associated portions of data whenever such association took place.